Ice and fire
by Santana-lopez-glee
Summary: Darling remembers when Buddy showed her something new


It's been a long time, but she still remembers that day perfectly (how could she forget?)

It hadn't been a long time since she started dating Buddy, actually, she was still unsure if they were "dating" dating. It definitely wasn't the first time they've been together nor the first time she slept at his house. Still, she was shy when this happened.

She woke up on his bed with this awful pain in her stomach. This horrible pain that started in the middle and extended to all of her abdomen. She looked through the room, but Buddy wasn't there. In a way, him not being in the room was better, she did not want him to see her this way. He was probably in the shower, waiting for her to join, but she just stayed in bed, massaging her pain.

.

Buddy guessed something was up when she didn't join him. Usually she would wake up and get into the shower with him so they could have some action. This time though, she never did it.

He came into the bedroom to find her moaning in bed. He thought something different at first, but these did not sound like the moans she let out when they were having sex, no. These were different. He got even closer to the bed and saw her. Both her hands pressed on her belly, her eyes closed as she moaned and writhed, tangled amongst the bed sheets.

_"Darling, what's wrong?" _He asked, sitting on the bed, next to her. She opened her eyes really fast, surprised.

_"No-nothing."_ She replied. _"Wh-why?" _Her words were interrupted by gasps.

_"Are you sure?" _Buddy asked teasingly, while looking at Darling's hands, pressed against her tummy. Was this the day that his fantasy would finally come true?

.

He had been paying attention to Darling's tummy since they meet. It was hard not to, with her always wearing crop tops. Her flat, soft, cute tummy. He always started by kissing it when they had sex and he would always find a way get to it. Of course, Darling seemed to enjoy it too, but right now, the only one that was enjoying something was him.

He got her to describe the pain and got excited as she talked about wrenching cramps, stabbing pains, crippling spams her words interrupted by gasps as her stomach was wracked with an uncontrollable pain.

_"Okay, let me see" _He said, shortly after. She was hesitant at first, some tears slowly falling from her eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable. _"Trust me, let me see." _He insisted, while slowly moving her hands away from her tummy.

He observed and slowly pressed his hands against her tummy. She groaned and moaned.

_"Uuugh, owww, Buddy no." _She complained.

_"Shh, i won't hurt you." _He said. _"Do you want me to fix it?"_

She hesitantly nodded.

_"I want you to trust me, okay?" _He said, as he rose to his feet. _"You are safe with me." _He said, before leaving the room.

_._

He came back into the room and saw her, her knees against her chest, her hands pressed against her tummy as she pants.

He gets excited as he sees her. This is definitely his day.

She's way too entrenched into the pain, she barely notices when he sits next to her. He has some things with him too.

_"Wh-what are y-you doing?" _She asks, as he puts a handcuff into her wrist. _"Buddy?"_

_"Trust me." _He says. He ends up handcuffing her, putting both her hands behind her head.

The tears stream down her face as she brings her knees to her chest again.

_"B-buddy..." _She complains. _"I can't... I can't stand it."_

_"It's okay, you are safe with me." _He says to her. He observes as she writhes and pants, begging him to do something.

_"Pl-please Buddy"_ She says, gasping for air. _"Make it...stop. Please."_

She's basically begging him to do something. To take her away from her agony. She inmediatly lets out a loud, painful scream, this is his cue.

He presses both his hands hard against Darling's tummy and starts massaging her whole abdomen, from under her breasts to just above her pubic bone.

_"Push your belly out." _He says and she tries hard to do it, but her belly still looks flat.

_"Please be... Be c-careful" _She begs as he presses even harder, but he seems to ignore her, as he reaches her most painful part. Around her belly button. She lets out a painful scream.

He takes his hands away and stays looking at her.

_"Buddy... Buddy please!"_ She begs. _"Make it stop." _Tears fall down her face.

.

Buddy ends up leaving the room.

_"Where are... where are you going?" _She tries to scream. She stays sobbing as her entire gut engulfes in a horrible pain.

Buddy comes back, to find her twisting and sobbing, her hands still handcuffed behind her head. In his hands, he has a lit candle and a bowl of ice.

_"Wh-what are... you... doing?" _She asks.

He left the things on the night table, as he presses one of his hands really really hard against Darling's tummy. She gags and has a hard time breathing as he does this. Suddenly, she felt burning on her throbbing belly, inmediatly followed by the cold numbness of ice. She feels transported to another world as Buddy presses hardly on her belly, then teasing her soft, painful tummy with the opposite elements of fire and ice.


End file.
